Video poker has become very popular. One of the most common variations of video poker is Five Card Draw Poker. In general, for a play of a Five Card Draw Poker game, a player is dealt a hand of five cards face up from a 52-card deck of playing cards. The player can discard none of, one of, a plurality of but less than all of, or all of the five cards from the player's hand. Each discarded card is replaced with another card from the deck. After replacing any discarded cards, the cards of the player's hand are evaluated against a paytable to determine whether the player's hand forms a winning hand associated with one of a plurality of different winning hand categories.